


Alpha stiles

by SleePing_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Mates, Shy Derek, Small small small amount of agust, The Pack is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleePing_B/pseuds/SleePing_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack won't leave Stiles alone and Derek speaks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I had planed for this fic but I just kinda rolled with the punches and well...this happened. Let me know if there are any errors and I will try and fix them. Thank you for reading!

It was Friday again. Which meant that there was a pack meeting/training after school. Stiles woke up feeling a little off but he's lived through worse so thought nothing of it and continued on his day. When Stiles got to school Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Danny were all waiting out front of the school. When Stiles parked his trusty old jeep and stepped out he was bombarded by every werewolf all over him.

"Woah! Hi to you too. Ummm...guys what are you doing?" Stiles voice shaking a little at the end when someone was sniffing dangerously close to his junk. When he got no reply he looked over to the other humans of the pack to see what's up but there was no one where they used to be standing, looking back down at everyone just to see the humans pushing their way into the jumble of people in front of him.

"Guys. Get off." Still no one moved, unless to get closer to Stiles.

Getting angry now Stile put his foot down. "OFF. NOW." Everyone was off of him in an instant, they all were looking down with their heads turned to the left a bit. Stiles just stared at them before walking to the school and pulling his phone out to call Derek. Everyone followed without a word.

The phone rang and rang and rang then finally Derek answered on the 4th ring.

"Wh-"

"Why are the puppy's sniffing me like I'm the new chew toy? But it's not just them either. The whole pack is all over me. Humans included. So I'd like to now what is going on because Jackson pushed Lydia, LYDIA, out of the way just to get to me?!? ME!"

"What?"

Stiles had no patients today. "Ugh. We are all coming over. We'll be there in 15."

Click.

When stiles hung up he looked at the pack before walking back out of the front doors of the school completely ignoring the warning bell and making his way back to his car.

 

~~~

 

They somehow managed to shove everyone into the jeep, when Jackson refused to drive his car because then he would be to far away from Stiles and no one else could get off him long enough to drive their own car.

When they pulled up to the old hale house Derek walked out front to greet them. They all piled out of the car without a word. Then Derek almost yelled:

"Run trail nine. Humans run 4." Everyone took off. 

When stiles couldn't hear then anymore he started to talk.

"So-" he was stopped when Derek held up his hand then pointed to his own ear to mean that HE could still hear them.

Stiles just walked into the house to sit on the couch. A few minutes later Derek walked in and sat next to him.

"You said that they were all over you. Do you mean just like they wouldn't leave you alone or that they wouldn't get off of you?"

"They wouldn't get off of me."

"Were they whimpering?"

"No."

"Talking at all."

"No."

"Lick you."

"No."

"Bite you."

"No."

"Have you been messing with magic again?"

"No." Ba-bump.

"I heard your heart beat stiles."

"Ok well yes I have been but I didn't do anything this time! I haven't touched anything other than books!"

"Stiles! I can't help you if you don't tell me what you messed with!" Both standing now, stiles moves closer.

"I HAVENT TOUCHED ANYTHING! NO POTIONS! NO WOLFSBANE! NONE OF THE OTHER WEIRD SHIT THAT DEATON HAS! NO NOTHING!"

"WHY WONT YOU TELL ME? IM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BUT TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHY THE PACK SEEMS TO BE TREATING YOU LIKE AN-" Derek stops abruptly. Stiles is right in front of him. Chest pressed to his. Derek can feel his heavy breathing.

When Derek didn't finish his sentence stiles spoke up.

"Why the pack is treating me like a what, Derek"

Derek hasn't stopped starring at him. Infact Derek's eyes haven't even left Stiles'. 

"What is it Derek?"

"..."

"DEREK!"

"Your....your eyes."

"What about them?"

"Their... Their red."

"WHAT."

"WHAT." Came a collective yell from the pack behind Stiles as they all piled in the door.

Stiles can't wait for Derek to get his head on straight, he full out sprints to the bathroom just to see his eyes...red as an alpha.

"Shit."

~~~

 

"How does that happen? I mean he's not a werewolf...and he doesn't smell different." Scott directed the question mainly at Derek but Derek was only looking at Peter. They were having one of their silent eyebrow conversations.

"Yes Derek. Why don't you tell the puppies why stiles eyes are red." Derek growled at Peters statement.

"I..." Derek took a deep breath and tried again. "No stiles isn't a werewolf. Sometimes when a human is in a pack that is strong and steady they go through...changes."

"What kind of changes? And that doesn't really explain why my eyes are alpha red." Stiles asked when Derek didn't continue.

With a deep sigh Derek continued. "When the human is linked to a werewolf in said pack then they change to better help the pack and find their true place in the pack. Especially if they are directly connected to the Alpha.

"..."

"Stilesismymate"

"..."

Silence.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?"

"You. Are. My. Mate."

"But you don't even like me!"

"I never said that I didn't like you, Stiles."

"But...but you said you had a date last week?...you said that it went well?!?...I finally tried to move on because yOU WERE HAPPY!?!?"

"And that's our que to leave." Peter said ask he hurded the pups out the door.

"You were happy. Or you looked happy when you came back from your date..." Stiles says, calming down enough to sit on the couch. When there's no reply right away stiles looks up at Derek to see him blushing and rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Um about my date...well it wasn't a date. More of a meeting I guess."

"Ok. With who?"

"Your dad."

"You had a meeting with my dad? Why? What did you talk about?

"I...we were talking about you. I asked him about you." With another deep breath Derek continued. "I asked him if he would be ok with me dating you...I mean your still underage and I could feel my wolf going crazy with not being near you and If you did say yes then I didn't want to hide it from your dad."

"...what did he say?"

"What?"

"When you talked to my dad and asked him if he would be ok with you dating me, what did he say?"

"Oh. Um he said he was fine with it but before we did anything he wanted to talk to both of us at the same time to see if you were really ok with dating me."

"Ok. Let's go."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To see my dad. I really need you to fuck me so we're going to see my dad and tell him I'm perfectly fine with this then we are coming back here and your fucking me." Stiles says without stoping on his way to his car. Derek on the other hand almost fell down the stairs while Stiles was talking.

"Yeah. Um...ok."

"Come on big guy, let's go tell dad so you can finally take my V card."

"Shit Stiles!" Derek hissed as he got into the car pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he pulled onto the main road.

"Texting the pack."

"What are you texting them?"

"Not to come to the house for the weekend." Stiles just laughed.

 

~~~

 

Derek 9:14am  
Don't come to the house this weekend. Don't text or call me or Stiles unless it's an emergency. If you don't call this whole weekend we can go to the beach next weekend.

Scott 9:15am  
I dint ned tht much info on stiles! Gros dude! 

Erica 9:15  
Bout damn time! Derek's finally going to tap that! *tears of joy*

Jackson 9:16  
Good. I'm sick of you two pining over each other.

Erica 9:17  
Me and Lydia we start planing the beach trip.


End file.
